La Poción del Primer Beso
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Al suponer Hermione que pensaban arrebatarle el amor de su vida, la impetuosidad y la desesperación le nublan su tan conocido razonamiento. Un divertido one shot que muestra cómo el amor hacer perder los estribos a cualquiera.


Hola chicos :D  
>He venido nuevamente con una historia más liviana y rápida, una comedia romántica que espero les guste y les alegre la tarde. Es un OneShot que escribí hace un tiempo y revisando algunos documentos lo recordé y quise compartirlo con ustedes. En este relato aparecerá un personaje que si leyeron Otoño de Milagros, la recordarán al instante, jejeje<br>Un besote y gracias por leerme!  
>Buen viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>**Poción del Primer Beso**

"_La P__oción del Primer Beso: Brebaje que hace que la persona se enamore perdidamente de quien la bese primero después de haberla bebido"_

**S**upe de esta simple poción gracias a los rumores de pasillo que corrían por el Ministerio de Magia. Siempre que ocurrían cosas anormales en la comunidad era secreto a voces. Aquel líquido mágico era una nueva y potente invención y estaba causando estragos entre los jóvenes. Las autoridades se empecinaban en combatir su producción ya que los problemas que generaba eran realmente desagradables, como a la mujer del Ministro quien tenía un enamorado secreto, el mago la hizo beber de la poción y luego la besó sin permiso. Ahora está detenido por supuesto, pero ella clama su nombre como quinceañera. Aún buscan la forma de curarla. Cuando se supo de este descontrol de enamorados besucones, todos estábamos recelosos al beber algún líquido. Esta pócima podía aplicarse a cualquier jugo o café en sólo tres gotas. No tenía sabor. Tenía una composición muy parecida al _Veritaserum_ por lo que la hacía infalible a la hora de ocultarla.

No sabía por qué aquel tema me ponía tan nerviosa. Debo confesar que me inquietaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera utilizar esa poción en la persona que me quitaba el sueño. Sí, después de muchos años buscando el amor perfecto, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, maldita sea. Había perdido el tiempo tratando de dirigirme hacia otra dirección, de enamorarme de otros hombres pero finalmente, dejando mi terquedad fuera, nuestra química me llevó casi magnéticamente hacia Harry. Claro que él no lo sabía, me esmeraba en ocultarlo, en fingir cuando estaba a su lado.

Harry se convirtió en un excelente jugador de Quidditch al igual que Ron. Habían logrado un buen contrato con los Chuddley Cannons, el equipo de ensueño de esos dos, mientras que yo trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Desafortunadamente, no estaba sola allí. La insoportable Mafalda Weasley era una de los tantos abogados contra los cuales me encontraba en tribunales defendiendo o acusando a un inculpado. Esa insufrible me sacaba de mis casillas a menudo pero trataba, con una fuerza sobrehumana, de no mostrarme afectada con sus actitudes ni comentarios sarcásticos. Sabía que ella sólo quería competir conmigo. No le daría en el gusto.

-Yo que tú le pateo el trasero de aquí hasta la Muralla China- me dijo Tonks en una de nuestras conversaciones en mi apartamento.

-Lo haría pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo.

Todos estaban conscientes de que estaba enamorada de Harry. Todos me instaban a que se lo dijera pero realmente todo el valor que se me conocía en el campo de batalla se consumía como llama sin oxígeno frente a él. Siempre temí que no le gustara, que no me hallara lo suficientemente bonita como para verme con otros ojos además de los fraternos que ya conozco. Me daba rabia, con él y conmigo misma. A juzgar por lo bella que es Ginny o Cho, alcanzar ese tipo de atractivo me generaba un poco de complejo. Cada vez que lo mencionaba, tanto Tonks como la misma Ginny y Luna, me rodaban los ojos con fastidio. Esa noche, mientras bebía unas cervezas de manteca con las chicas en mi sala platicando sobre trabajo, la poción y lo perra que era Mafalda, los golpeteos de alguien en mi puerta nos hicieron brincar en el sofá. Abrí para dejar a entrar a Ron, quien parecía haber corrido una maratón para llegar a mi apartamento. Luego de recuperar el aliento nos dijo de forma atropellada: _Mi prima quiere ganarte a Harry. _Fue todo. La cerveza se me subió por la garganta de la rabia y la impotencia. Esa maldita musaraña siempre buscaba vencerme de alguna forma; pero… ¿Cómo sabía que de mis sentimientos por Harry?

-Es obvio, Hermione- contestó Luna llevándose un nuevo trago a los labios antes de volver a hablar- Si es obvio para mí que soy una despistada, con mayor razón lo es para ella y para toda la comunidad mágica, menos para Harry claro está… pero ya sabemos que es un ciego testarudo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

-Porque ella me lo dijo sin más. Ya la conoces en su presunción.- No me había dado cuenta pero tenía las manos tan apretadas que comenzaron a dolerme. Sabiendo de lo que es capaz, Mafalda bien podía hasta fabricar la poción de moda para vencerme. Podía darle de beber a Harry para luego besarlo. Lo perdería para siempre, o por lo menos hasta encontrar un antídoto efectivo contra el embrujo y eso ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser elaborado. De repente el estómago me pesó una tonelada. No, eso era imposible. Una tontería. Sería incluso patético de su parte el pensarlo siquiera. Al suponer eso en voz alta Tonks me golpeó la nuca en un ademán de llamada de atención. Me hizo reaccionar. Claro que podía ser muy posible.

Mis temores se confirmaron al día siguiente. En el Atrio del Ministerio vi que Mafalda actuaba muy coqueta y atenta con Harry, quien había ido por asuntos de Quidditch al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Eso me revolvió el estómago. Intenté ignorarlo, intenté hacer vista gorda y decirme a mí misma que mi mejor amigo jamás se enredaría con esa mujer. No obstante, la voz de la prevención me soplaba en el oído. Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera imaginarme, esperé a que él se fuera y me acerqué a ella para preguntarle sus intenciones con mi amigo. Desplegué mi mejor actuación para no descubrirme celosa. Me miró con esos ojos agudos como lancetas y torció su boca en una sonrisa grotesca. Nuestra rivalidad se hizo notar como lluvia de granizos sobre un tejado. Realmente no la aguantaba. Al escucharme, se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, como si analizara muy bien la respuesta que iba a darme.

-Puede que Harry me interese… también- dijo casi en un siseo de serpiente. Enfatizó la última palabra de una forma que me llevó a fruncir el ceño. De no haber estado en el Ministerio, de seguro la habría levantado a maleficios.

-¿También?- pregunté, haciéndome la idiota. Mafalda meneó la cabeza.

-No nos pisemos la capa entre brujas, querida- comentó bajo un irritante tono de autosuficiencia.- Quien sabe… puede que te lo gane _con un sólo besito_.

Listo. El pánico me embargó de golpe. Lo que habíamos conversado con los chicos estaba ocurriendo, claro que no lo dijo directamente pero con su insinuación me bastaba para concluirlo y darme de golpes contra una pared. Esa arpía con tal de conseguir lo que quería podía hasta vender su alma al diablo. Si es que tenía. Al comentarle a los demás lo platicado, me aseguraron que no dejarían que Harry bebiera nada sospechoso, mucho menos proporcionado por ella, por lo tanto, desde el campo de Quidditch hasta la mansión de Grimmauld Place y sus alrededores, sería terreno cubierto. No negaré que fue estresante. Durante todo ese día estuve como picaflor revoloteando por los vestidores de los Chudley Cannons, asegurándome que no lo visitara Mafalda ni que le llevaran botellas misteriosas de agua. Tonks por su parte, se encargó de derramar "accidentalmente" los vasos de zumo de calabaza que Harry cogía sin previa supervisión y Ron, en los entrenamientos, se encargaba de ser él quien le entregara en la mano las bebidas. Estábamos rayando en la paranoia.

-¿Por qué no elaboras tú la poción y se la das a primero?- me preguntó Luna mientras leía un artículo de El Quisquilloso al revés- Así te ahorras tantas preocupaciones, lo besas y lo enamoras de una buena vez.

-No quiero que Harry me ame mediante un embrujo- le dije, sonando tristemente patética- Por ahora sólo me interesa salvarlo de las garras de esa perra latosa.

Una noche, cuando después del trabajo fuimos hasta el Caldero Chorreante para beber un trago, aproveché la instancia en que estábamos solos él y yo para comunicarle de mis sospechas. Le advertí que Mafalda planeaba darle la Poción del Primer Beso para enamorarlo. Harry se atragantó con el trago de cerveza y terminó tosiendo por casi diez minutos. Obviamente no me creyó. De seguro pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, después de todo ella era demasiado segura de sí misma como para hacer eso, me dijo. Era ridículo. Al escucharlo argumentar así me sentí ofendida. Yo sabía que tenía la razón en mis conjeturas, resultaba obvio. ¿Qué mejor forma para arruinarme la vida que enredando en sus redes de araña malparida al hombre que amaba? Con sólo pensarlo me picaban las manos por empuñar mi varita e ir por su cacería. Harry comenzó a reír a destajo.

-Realmente no creo que Mafalda sea capaz de semejante tontería, Hermione.

-Sólo te prevengo.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?- me preguntó sonando algo sugerente. Pude decirle la verdad en ese minuto pero preferí desviarme por la tangente.

-Sólo te digo que debes tener cuidado, no querrás estar embobado por alguien a quien no amas- le recalqué obteniendo a cambio un encogimiento indiferente de sus hombros. Juro que el amor por él me contuvo de mandarle una bofetada de esas que desencajan hasta la decencia.

Mientras llegaban los demás al bar, fui al baño para refrescar mi rostro. Estaba tan enfurecida que sentía la sangre arder en mis mejillas. Consideré decirle lo que sentía pero me arrepentí al instante. No podía soltarle semejante bomba. Tampoco me creería y se reiría de la misma manera en que lo había hecho recientemente. Me miré al espejo llamándome imbécil con todas sus letras. Esa Mafalda en verdad que lograba sacar lo peor de mí. Debía admitirlo. Ella era la única persona frente a la cual me sentía bajo amenaza. Ambas éramos inteligentes, independientes, talentosas y ambiciosas. Desde Hogwarts que me venía pisando los talones y disfrutaba verme frustrada al no poder superarla con creces. Ahora se aprovechaba de mí ya que estaba siendo un libro abierto al no poder fingir mis sentimientos. Esa era mi debilidad. Salí del tocador para volver a la mesa. Caminé en dirección a Harry y al verlo irónicamente acompañado de mi odiosa enemiga el corazón se me detuvo. Noté que Mafalda le entregaba un vaso de cerveza con su cara llena de risa. Aquello me detonó una alarma en la cabeza y desenfundé mi varita sin dudarlo. _¡Harry, no!, _grité. Consciente de que no llegaría a tiempo para quitárselo de las manos, lancé un _Reducto_que hizo explotar el vaso en mil pedazos a pocos centímetros de su boca. La cerveza se derramó por todos lados. El bar quedó en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Al mirar a mi alrededor en la puerta de entrada estaban Tonks, Ginny, Ron y Luna con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Habían llegado recién y oportunamente para verme desvariar. Harry por otro lado, quedó mojado como un pez y Mafalda más divertida que nunca. Me sentí una loca de remate.

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente de aquella escena en el Caldero Chorreante, pasaría lo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Aquel día había un importante juego de Quidditch entre Chudley Cannons y Puddlemere United, todos lo comentaban en los pasillos del Ministerio. Yo no era aficionada a ese deporte mágico, pero por ver jugar a Harry ni siquiera me importaba hacer una fila inmensa para comprar la entrada. Luna se nos unió al poco rato vestida con prendas de exorbitante color rojo. <em>Estoy investigando sobre una nueva especie de criatura mágica para la revista. Les atrae mucho el rojo, <em>nos explicó pacientemente al vernos con cara de pregunta. En fin, la salida de los jugadores nos distrajo debido al bullicio de la gente. El estadio estaba lleno y Ginny comenzó a escribir su artículo deportivo para _El Profeta_, traté de leer para aprender algunas cosas como el disparo de volea y la finta de Porskov, pero la salida de Harry capturó toda mi atención. Me encantaba verlo sobre la escoba. Se notaba a leguas que amaba volar y me sentí orgullosa de él. Tantos partidos de Quidditch que presencié sólo por apoyarlo.

-¡A eso le llamo guardar la compostura, Hermione!- bromeó Tonks recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.- ¡Menos mal que no te equivocaste de hechizo y le enviaste a Harry un Adava Kedavra en cambio!

-¡No es gracioso!- le espeté con el rostro encendido.

-Debes admitir que lo es- apoyó Ginny, riendo- Pierdes tu solvencia y aplomo cuando se trata de Harry.

-Es que estoy segura de que tu prima no descansará hasta fastidiarme.

El partido dio comienzo y la gente vitoreaba sin descanso. Ron defendía muy bien los aros. Había atrapado el balón hasta con los pies consiguiendo el estallido de todos en las graderías. Harry daba vueltas sobre el juego buscando la Snitch. Se notaba tan serio y concentrado que de seguro no tardaría en ubicarla. Yo, por otra parte, estaba feliz de ver el partido y así distraerme un rato. Después del estrés de Mafalda, necesitaba relajarme. Sin embargo, el destino me jugaría en contra – o a favor, si soy justa. Usando los binoculares de Luna, paseé mi vista por los alrededores encontrando a la insoportable Weasley a los pies de la galería de enfrente. La furia me azotó la espalda. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo allí? Le comuniqué a Tonks y no dudó en llevarse la varita a la mano. _¿Quieres que la convierta en algo asqueroso?_, me preguntó. No pude evitar la risa. Impulsada por una fuerza casi subterránea, me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme hacia ella. Había que tener a los amigos cerca pero a los enemigos mucho más. Así que bajé las escaleras de la tribuna mientras el partido se desarrollaba siendo obstaculizada en varias ocasiones por personas que se cruzaban en mi camino. De pronto, el alarido de todos me desconcertó. Harry había atrapado la Snitch y yo me lo había perdido. La gente saltaba y gritaba enardecida. Fue entonces donde sucedió lo que estaba vaticinando. Ambos equipos descendieron de los aires, entre ellos mi mejor amigo y fue llamado por Mafalda a voz en cuello. Lo vi dirigirse hasta ella para saludarla y yo sin poder bajar los últimos peldaños por culpa de la masa de fanáticos. Quise Aparecerme allá pero con lo ofuscada que estaba, no podía concentrarme en las claras tres D de la Aparición: Destino, Determinación y Deliberación. Me desmembraría al primer intento como un maniquí. Entre los lienzos, las banderas y el confeti, pude ver que la chica le ofrecía un refresco muy amigablemente. Mi sangre se coaguló en mi pecho del miedo. Al bajar por fin al campo de juego, Harry se disponía a beber y crucé corriendo el césped sin importarme las prohibiciones de los guardias. Le había dicho a ese moreno testarudo que no aceptara nada de Mafalda. Tomó un largo trago y fue donde perdí los estribos. No tenía forma de alcanzarlo con un hechizo directo, el campo estaba regado de jugadores que descendían de sus escobas así que aproveché esa oportunidad y le robé la suya a Ron.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar cuando me monté en ella sin tener idea de cómo conducirla. Pateé el suelo, cosa que vi muchas veces en Harry, y el artefacto salió disparado conmigo hacia delante. La gente ahogó un grito generalizado de asombro viéndome volar a ras de suelo como una demente. Por fortuna para mí, una Bludger aún suelta viajó a toda velocidad hacia Mafalda y ¡PAF! Algo le dio de lleno en la cabeza enviándola de espaldas al suelo. Lo que hubiese sido me dio el tiempo suficiente para frenar la escoba torpemente, bajar con las rodillas temblorosas y correr hacia Harry, quien me miraba como si no se convenciera de que se trataba de mí. Sabiendo que ya había bebido, sólo se me ocurrió tomarlo de las solapas de la capa para plantarle un beso con ganas en los labios. No permitiría que Mafalda se saliera con la suya. El beso fue tremendo. Nunca imaginé que nuestra química prevalecería incluso en esas circunstancias. Después de unos segundos, me separé un poco de él desprovista de aliento y escuchando que las personas reían y aplaudían en el estadio. El rubor no tardó en aparecer en mis mejillas.

-¡De nada!- se oyó la voz de Tonks amplificada por magia desde su asiento. Supe de inmediato que había sido ella quien había enviado la Bludger contra Mafalda.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- me preguntó Harry, sonriendo. Mi lado tímido floreció ensombreciendo mi locura momentánea y lo solté como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen.

-Te dije que Mafalda intentaría embrujarte con la poción- contesté- Te vi beber de un refresco que ella te dio… y sólo pensé en… salvarte.

-¿Fuiste capaz de montarte en una escoba sólo para evitar que ella me besara?- su pregunta me desarmó y sólo pude asentir con la mirada pegada a mis zapatos. Harry añadió- Bueno, si seguimos al pie de la letra las indicaciones del brebaje, ahora tendría que estar enamorado de ti, ¿no?- al decirme eso, sentí mariposas pululando en mi estómago. No quería que sucediera así, no era normal, no era verdadero. Me entristecí.

-Sí, pero…

-No hay necesidad de una poción para eso, Hermione- dijo riendo y lo miré directo a los ojos. Harry, mostrándose encantado, me tomó de la cintura con cierta timidez. Me estremecí sin entender – Yo ya te amo, y creo que ahora más al verte hacer todo esto por mí.- aquello me desconcertó al punto de no sentir el piso bajo mis pies. Fue como un balde de agua fría que me despertó de mi desvarío. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Y Mafalda? ¿Ella quería…?

-No le di la poción, Granger, ni pensaba hacerlo- dijo la aludida poniéndose de pie algo aturdida por el balonazo.- Harry quiso verte celosa para saber si sentías lo mismo por él. Así que no había nadie mejor que yo para eso. Insinué que pensaba usar la poción y caíste. Debo admitir que fue muy entretenido fastidiarte. Cruel pero efectivo. – no supe qué decir. Me había quedado pasmada. Todo había sido una provocación. Si hubiera podido abrir un hoyo en la tierra para enterrarme, lo habría hecho sin pensarlo. Mafalda agregó frotándose el golpe en la cabeza- Ahora, dile a tu amiga Tonks que por la Bludger pienso demandarla.

Aún burlada como me sentía no pude enfadarme. Harry me miraba con una satisfacción tan grande que sus ojos llegaban a destellar. Había caído inocentemente en su prueba y me había delatado. ¿Cómo negar mi amor por él si la sola idea de perderlo me desesperó? Lo empujé a la altura del pecho en señal de reproche. Él me sonrió para consolarme un poco en mi vergüenza. Me estrechó más entre sus brazos y volvió a besarme, provocando un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral. Era el paraíso sentir los labios del hombre que amaba por fin sobre los míos. El ruido de la gente desapareció y mi odio a Mafalda Weasley disminuyó considerablemente… un poquito.

**.*. Fin .*.**


End file.
